


Oathkeeper

by Pineapple_Daddy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role Reversal, Roleswap AU, could be read as roxas/xion, please understand I meant for this to be purely platonic, though that's not the intention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Daddy/pseuds/Pineapple_Daddy
Summary: A duel with one winner, one survivor, to determine the fate of them both. However, fate is unpredictable and unavoidable.Roxas Vs. Xion
Relationships: Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	1. Oathkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written, but I liked the idea and the original scene is very well done so I couldn't help but write this. Fair warning, this is my first time writing for KH and there are some headcanon-y things in here that I'm pretty sure are definitely NOT canon compliant, but then again not being canon compliant is the whole purpose of this fic. Please enjoy!

It all happened too fast, much too fast. Xion didn’t intend to win the fight, not at all, but her efforts were in vain. Though she tried to throw the fight- missing on purpose here and there, leaving herself open, doing anything she could to lose- none of it mattered as she wasn’t fully in control of herself. And her power, it only grew as the fight went on and her opponent, Roxas, grew weaker in return. She’d been draining him of his power, she’d known for some time now, but she had hoped he’d still have enough strength to win.

She was a fool. A fool who had misplaced her hope and teetering on the edge of having nothing else to give.

The battle was reaching its sad conclusion, the armour containing Xion having broken away and vanished as she and Roxas fell from their place in the sky to the ground below. Xion landed on the ground, out of breath and undoubtedly the victor. Across from her in the center of the empty plaza laid Roxas, defeated and no longer able to gather the strength to get up. Through the pain and exhaustion, Xion stumbled her way to Roxas’ side before practically collapsing next to him and cradled him in her arms.

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to be…,” Xion said so sadly and so quietly she might as well have not said it at all.

Roxas didn’t react to it at all, only groaning softly when he was moved. It took everything he had to simply stay awake and, to Xion, it looked as though he’d like nothing more than to sleep for an eternity. But even so, he still found it in himself to speak just one last time. If only his last words weren’t so sad.

“Who… are you?,” Roxas asked, his voice cracked and weak. “Suddenly, I can’t remember anything…”

Xion wished she could say she wasn’t expecting to find Roxas an amnesiac at the end of it all, but she knew better. She was reaching the end of her completion as a puppet, absorbing everything that is- and soon to be was- Roxas, not just his power. His feelings, his memories, and- against everything she thought she knew- his heart. Somehow, someway, Roxas had managed to form a heart despite being a Nobody and yet here Xion was, taking away such a precious thing.

She couldn’t control her tears anymore and they came pouring out. “Roxas, I’m so sorry. You deserve to live much more than I do,” she said, the regret clear in her voice. If she had just tried a little harder to restrain herself, maybe things would’ve been different.

“Am… am I… dying?”

The question made Xion feel as though if she had a heart, it would be shattered completely. Her best friend, one of the few people who made her feel like she was worth more than a mere puppet, was dying in her arms without a single idea as to what was happening. If she assumed right, he probably wouldn’t even know his own name anymore if she hadn’t just addressed him with it. All he knew was that he was in immense pain.

Xion couldn’t find it in herself to lie, not now and not to Roxas. “...Yes, you are.” She closed her eyes as she gave the answer, unable to face the gaze of the person she cared for most in the world.

But she was shocked into facing reality when a gentle hand brushed away the tears threatening to stain her cheek. Blinking away the tears clouding her vision she took note that it was Roxas using the last of his strength for one final gesture of comfort. “It’s ok,” he reassured. 

Xion wouldn’t let herself believe that though. “No, that’s not true…,” she argued, grasping Roxas’ hand in her own and holding it delicately to the place where it rested on her cheek. “If only I could’ve held myself back more, if I could turn back the hands of time, things would be different. We’d be able to eat ice cream, just like we used to.”

Nothing would ever be the same after this point of no return. There would be no talks on the clocktower, no sea salt ice cream, nothing they could’ve called their own anymore.

“We’ll see each other again,” Roxas said despite knowing full well he was dying. “This isn’t goodbye. And… when we see each other… I’d like to get to know you…”

Even though he was dying, even though he was losing himself fast, being so kind to Xion was part of who he was and who he had become. And yet, who he was, was no more as his body, the last remnants of his being, faded and dispersed into light, becoming one with Xion. There one moment and gone the next.

Xion’s hand was left holding nothing, closing in the absence of another and brushing itself against her face, but she was too busy memorizing her last glimpse of Roxas to move or care. He had looked oddly content in his final moments, but Xion couldn’t understand why. To cease to exist knowing nothing, finding a friend turned stranger crying over you, not realizing the tragedy of it all, it was an unacceptable outcome for Xion, yet Roxas, in his final moments, had felt differently.

Slowly, she brought herself to her feet and stared at her hands with a newly formed resolve. No matter what, she wouldn’t let Xemnas have his way, wouldn’t let Roxas’ life be for nothing. Xion vowed that she would destroy Kingdom Hearts and find a way to bring Roxas back. After all, his last wish was to know her and she should at least grant him that chance. The chance to know the real her, the person she could be without any marionette strings chaining her down.


	2. Oblivion

Xion left the organization without telling anyone, not even Axel. She didn’t have the time nor the desire to. Now that she was a complete replica, she’d no doubt be forced to do Xemnas’ bidding against her will. She had to destroy Kingdom Hearts before that could happen, leaving her with one choice. So she went rouge, finding herself tearing her way through The World That Never Was on her path to making things right.

In her left hand she wielded Oblivion, a sleek yet ominous black keyblade that was undoubtedly meant for her. It was a perfect representation of who she was meant to be, a puppet to be lost and forgotten. But that isn’t what happened, and now the keyblade meant to represent her now represented the fate she couldn’t save her best friend from. It was a constant reminder of her failure, but one she was ready to take on.

In her right hand she held Oathkeeper, a keyblade that contrasted Oblivion with its white appearance decorated with soft colors to emphasize its ornate design. From the moment she summoned this keyblade, Xion knew it was meant to represent Roxas. It was all in the name for she made a promise to Roxas, even if it was one she never told him personally. He wanted to get to know her, so Xion would stop at nothing to give him the chance. Quite literally, she would keep her oath to him.

The pair of keyblades were a perfect, sad pair.

Gradually, Xion fought her way to a particularly tall skyscraper, tearing down any heartless in her way. There, at that skyscraper, she had a chance encounter she couldn’t say she wasn’t expecting. She had met that figure hiding under the Organization XIII cloak many times and the reason for this meeting was undoubtedly no different from the rest. Riku was here to take her back to Sora, but Xion had come to a conclusion for herself all her own.

Skipping any formalities, Xion ran up the outer wall of the skyscraper to meet Riku at the top, throwing Oathkeeper at him when he began his plunge to the ground below. For a brief moment, when Riku caught Oathkeeper effortlessly, he seemed to be distracted by something, looking away from Xion and at Oathkeeper itself. Seeking to take advantage of the distraction, Xion went to strike him with Oblivion as they met halfway only for Riku to block the strike with Oathkeeper. The force of the impact sent them flying into opposite directions of the plaza below. Xion was starting to regret her impulsive decision to throw Oathkeeper, now having to face an armed Riku.

“Riku, I’ve made up my mind,” Xion said, cutting to the chase.

“So, you’re not going to return to Sora then…,” Riku said.

Xion shook her head, but made no move to remove the hood that covered her deceptive face. “There’s something I have to do first. I made a promise… to him.”

“You can’t bring Roxas back. You’ll just be playing into Xemnas’ hands if you continue on this path.” Riku was blunt and honest, but Xion couldn’t accept his words. She’d stop at nothing to find a way, to fight back against her marionette strings and return the life she unjustly stole. She wouldn’t let anyone or anything control her anymore.

“I don’t care,” she said, her voice filled with resolve. “I’ll find a way, no matter the cost. There can’t be nothing I can do, not if it’s for a friend. Surely, you understand.”

“I do,” Riku admitted, getting into a fighting position. “I understand better than most. But, that’s the exact reason I can’t let you proceed further.”

Xion matched his readiness for battle before she said, “then so be it.”

No other words were spoken before the two engaged in combat, Oathkeeper and Oblivion clashing with a loud clang and the sparks of metal. Flurry after flurry of hits connected, lighting up the otherwise empty plaza with conflict. Taking the lead in the battle was a fickle situation, Riku putting on the pressure one moment and then Xion in the next. Collateral damage scarred the ground and left the surrounding buildings worse for wear. The fight dragged on for what felt like an eternity and yet it all happened too fast.

A victor was decided soon enough.

Xion claimed victory the moment she managed to knock Oathkeeper out of Riku’s hands, causing it to dissipate into light. She summoned Oathkeeper back to her previously empty right hand and held both keyblades threateningly to her opponent. “It’s over Riku,” she declared, “You cannot stop me.”

Slowly, Xion started taking cautious steps backwards towards her target destination, making sure to keep Riku in her line of sight. She stopped when Riku slowly rose to his feet and prepared to fight once more. But she couldn’t prepare for what would happen next.

“You leave me with no other choice,” Riku started, “I must release the power inside my heart- the darkness I’ve been holding back. Even if it changes me forever.”

In one moment, Riku removed his blindfold. In the next, his visage transformed to that of a wholly different man accompanied by a strange heartless. And in the one after that, Xion was left with no time to process anything as Riku teleported directly in front of her and used the heartless to grab her with such strength it’d break a normal person’s bones.

But Xion was far from normal and continued to struggle despite the growing inability to breathe and her faltering strength, her keyblades clattering to the ground. And when she found she couldn’t struggle anymore, she spoke, “P-Please… At least hear out my… my one and only request.” It was a struggle to get out, but it was her last hope. “I don’t care what happens to me… as long as he gets a second chance. Promise me.... You’ll give him that.”

Whether Riku was struck by a small amount of sympathy or simply wanted to appease Xion, he answered, “...Ok.” It wasn’t much, but it was more than Xion thought she would get, even if it meant nothing at all.

Xion’s consciousness faded with her last thoughts being about how she had failed Roxas once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second part I promised. From here on out, I may or may not continue the story. If I do, I'll try to cover any major instances where Xion would appear again in the story much like Roxas would in canon, however I probably won't cover everything as I have yet to watch/play re:coded and I still need to go back and finish DDD. Everything else is free game however. I may even include extra shenanigans if I get any ideas ;) but probably not lol-
> 
> Anyways, I'd also like to add an Author's note here about this chapter if anyone is reading and curious about Riku's perspective in the fight. There isn't a lot to say really that isn't the same as in canon, however in this version when he catches Oathkeeper (rather than Oblivion) he sees small glimpses of Roxas' memories rather than Xion's. The main difference here is that the traces of Roxas are significantly fainter than Xion's are in canon because of the nature of Xion's absorption of Roxas Vs. Roxas's absorption of Xion. Xion was made to copy Roxas' powers, but as a side affect, she absorbs them instead. Roxas wasn't made to do such a thing, however, so Xion's traces are more apparent, so much so that she even speaks to both Riku and Roxas in the original scene.
> 
> I hope that makes sense, but that's basically a little elaboration I guess :P
> 
> Edit: I was missing a pretty sizable chunk of this chapter for some reason so I fixed it. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people enjoy this and want it, I may make this more than a one-shot. I already plan on writing a continuation covering the fight with Riku at The World That Never Was, but I'm unsure about whether or not I'll go farther than that. Please let me know if you'd like for me to cover more afterwards!


End file.
